neusbeerfandomcom-20200213-history
Huffels en Woezels
"Huffels en Woezels" '''is alweer de eerste hitsingle van de psychedelische rockgroep Winnie the Pooh and the Crazy Potatoes. Het lied is geschreven door Willemijn Hoebert, sinds jaar en dag drummer van de formatie. Soms kan zij gesignaleerd worden terwijl zij Tommy Teleshopping presenteert. Maar dat is niet vaak. "Huffels en Woezels" gaat, zoals gebruikelijk bij de hitsingles van Winnie the Pooh and the Crazy Potatoes, over de invloed van de kokosmelkindustrie op het dagelijks leven van het N'goah volk in het zuiden van Limburg. Dit effect zou volgens een bandlid Hilbrand Nawijn, bekend van het nummer Hey jumpen toen hij nog sekteleider was van de LPF. Ook dit nummer heeft weer niets met DJ Jah te maken; daarom heeft DJ Jah een rechtszaak aangespannen tegen Winnie the Pooh and the Crazy Potatoes. Toen kwam er een olifant en die blies het verhaaltje uit dus dat werd niks. Dit is de tekst van "Huffels en Woezels": ''Huffels en Woezels Huffels en Woezels stelen honing Lekker Pas op, pas op Zo zwart als teer Gaan ze op en neer Jij ben alleen Zij om je heen Ver weg, dicht bij Kijk uit, opzij 't zijn gluiperds Vol oplichterij Het lijkt een mop Maar beertje, pas toch op Een Huffel of een Woezel Heeft altijd een moesel Een Huffel en een Woezel Die zijn vals, vals, vals, vals Alleen of met zijn tweesels Het is maar een ideesels Je kijkt en dan zie jij ze overals Als, als, als En nimmer te voorspellen Dus pas op je tellen Het is steeds een andere maat En vreemd gebouwd, bouwd, bouwd En ben je dol op honing Het is geen vertoning Ze slurpen alles op waar je van houdt Ze zijn groen en blauw En dik en dik En rond en vierkant Ze zijn niet goed snik Ze raken zomaar in knopen verstrikkeld Je hebt ze met strepen Soms zijn ze gespikkeld Het lijkt een mop Maar beertje, pas toch op Een Huffel of een Woezel Heeft altijd een moesel Een Huffel en een Woezel Die zijn vals, vals, vals, vals Alleen of met zijn tweesels Het is maar een ideesels Je kijkt en dan zie jij ze overals Als, als, als En nimmer te voorspellen Dus pas op je tellen Het is steeds een andere maat En vreemd gebouwd, bouwd, bouwd En ben je dol op honing Het is geen vertoning Ze slurpen alles op waar je van houdt En nimmer te voorspellen Dus pas op je tellen Het is steeds een andere maat En vreemd gebouwd, bouwd, bouwd En ben je dol op honing Het is geen vertoning Ze slurpen alles op waar je van houdt, dus stop de invloed van de kokosmelkindustrie op het dagelijks leven van het N'goah volk Zo zwart als teer Gaan ze op en neer Jij ben alleen Zij om je heen Ver weg, dicht bij Kijk uit, opzij 't zijn gluiperds Vol oplichterij Pas op, pas op, pas op, pas op, pas op...' Videoclip De professionele videoclip van "Huffels en Woezels" is nooit gemaakt, maar sinds kort uitgelekt op de site D-reizen. Deze videoclip is geregisseerd door Sascha Visser toen die nog maar twee jaar oud was, hij was toen al een toptalent. Willemijn Hoebert is, tot ergernis van de fans, niet in de clip aanwezig. Hier volgen enkele beelden uit de videoclip. Omdat de videoclip zo veel scènes heeft zijn ze hier niet allemaal weergegeven. Bekijk dus nu de clip op Clipjes.nl . Category:Neusberen